


You Got to Be Alive

by Quiettoast



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Chapter 14 Ulterior Motives. </p><p>This is the worst possible time for Sebastian to be separated. Last he saw Joseph was lying on the floor, bleeding out after Kidman shot him. Sebastian needs to get to him and make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 14 Ulterior Motives! (Not major spoilers, but spoilers as far as the setting and some monsters go)

“Joseph, you got to be alive.” Sebastian coughs out as he pushes the rubble off his chest. They’ve come too far for him to die now. Joseph is strong. He can take a bullet, right? Sebastian brushes off his thoughts and takes in his surroundings. He’s in a subway station that’s falling apart by the second. “This place won’t stand up much longer” Sebastian thinks “better get moving”. Sebastian starts traveling down a broken escalator. So far the place is empty. There are no monsters but that only leaves Sebastian with his thoughts.

“If anything happens to Joseph... God, if anything happens to him...” Sebastian ends that thought there because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he losses Joseph. He just hopes he’ll find him soon. “Beep beep beep beep beep”. “SHIT” Sebastian shouts as he hits the floor. He almost set off a bomb. “Damn it, I’m getting too careless. I need to focus”. Sebastian shoves all thoughts of worry down and begins to focus on one thing. Finding Joseph.

Sebastian was sweeping through the subway quickly. Sneaking in a room. Taking out two or three monsters undetected before sneaking through the next. It was all working great. As long as he had his goal of finding Joseph than nothing could stop him. That was until he encountered one of the “other” Ruvic's. 

Sebastian had to slow down. Take his time to strategize how he can take out the doppelganger without dying himself. But it was taking too long. Joseph could be bleeding out on the floor for all he knows. So fuck strategizing. Fuck sneaking. Joseph needs him now. 

Sebastian runs by the doppelganger waiting for the exact moment for it to scream before firing as many shots as he can into its face. He keeps running not looking back to see if that did the job. Not looking back to see all the monsters he alerted. Sebastian just keeps running to find Joseph.

Sebastian ran until all of his enemies were out of sight. He then realizes that he’s bleeding from his lower abdomen. He must have gotten nicked by a bullet. As much as Sebastian wants to push through the injury he knows that there is no point in finding Joseph if when he does he passes out from blood loss. He sits down to start treating his wound.

Every thought possible is racing through Sebastian’s head. Is Joseph safe? How serious is the wound? Where is he? Is he still bleeding? Is he alive? No. He can’t think about that. He needs to think about something else. Anything else. His mind goes back.

“I’m worried about you”. Sebastian looks up at the voice across from his desk. It’s Joseph. They’re in Sebastian’s office and Joseph had just found the flask Sebastian keeps in his desk drawer. “Nosy brat” Sebastian thinks. “Always going through everything. Even if his intentions are good,” Sebastian’s looks away from Joseph. “This isn’t okay” Joseph states placing the flask on the desk a little too hard so it echoes throughout the room. “This is going to start affecting your work.” No it won’t” Sebastian starts but Joseph will not hear it. “It will and I’m not going to stay quiet and let you lose your job”. Sebastian looks up at Joseph. He’s shocked. Joseph isn’t angry or even mad. He just looks sad; tired.

Footsteps break Sebastian from his thoughts. He hurries patching his wound and starts traveling once again. He’s not sure why his mind wandered back to that day. Maybe because it was the day he learned how much Joseph cared about him. Maybe because it was the day he learned just how much he was failing Joseph. But there’s no time to think about this. Back to his goal. Find Joseph.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds Joseph.

It took forever but Sebastian finally made it out of the subway. He’s standing outside where the subway carts are making a bridge towards the hospital. He knows he should keep going forward. He should go to the hospital and defeat Ruvic but he can’t. He needs to find Joseph. Sebastian turns and begins to climb the wall of rubble. He needs to get back to the playground and as of now the only way to get there is up.

The climb was tiresome but now Sebastian is back to the level he was when the ground collapsed. Now it should only be a couple of blocks before he gets back to the playground and back to Joseph. Sebastian starts walking.

Sebastian finally slows when he sees the playground up ahead. “Joseph” Sebastian calls out. He starts walking towards the playground only to end up running the rest of the way. He gets there and stops to take in his surroundings. The slide and the swings were still intact but the rest seemed to be gobbled up by the massive hole from where the ground collapsed. A couple feet from the cave in Sebastian sees a body slumped on the ground.

“Joseph!” Sebastian shouts as he run towards him. He makes it to Joseph but then hears sounds of the Haunted coming towards them.

“Damn it.” Sebastian heaves Joseph over his shoulder and runs into a nearby building. He places Joseph down and barricades the door. Sebastian turns back towards Joseph once he knows it’s safe.

Sebastian reaches down to feel for a pulse. His heart skips a beat but then he feels it. Joseph’s alive, weak, but still alive. Sebastian looks down towards Josephs wound. The bullet hit his shoulder but it went all the way through and didn’t hit any bone. He can survive this. 

Sebastian finished patching Joseph’s wounds, but Joseph still doesn’t show any signs of waking up soon. This isn’t good. They’re safe for now but who knows how long that will last. Joseph needs to wake up now. 

Sebastian props Joseph so he’s sitting up against a wall. He knells down in front of him and brings out a syringe. “Let’s hope this works” Sebastian says as he injects the syringe into Josephs arm. Sebastian waits.

“Urg...”

Sebastian places his hand on Josephs shoulder. “Nice of you to wake up”

Joseph opens his eyes “Ugh... Seb?”

And suddenly it was all too much. Sebastian looked down at the groggy man in front of him and relief flushed over him. It was all just too much. Sebastian smiled as he placed a hand on Joseph’s cheek.

“Joseph, you have no idea what you put me through.”

“Well it’s not my fault I keep getting shot.” 

They both laughed until Joseph made a face of pain and pressed his hand to his shoulder. Sebastian quickly moved to check the wound. 

Sebastian leaned in and looked at Joseph.  
“You okay?”

“Yeah” Joseph said looking up into Sebastian eyes.

And that was all he needed. That one moment of eye contact for Sebastian to tilt his head, close his eyes, and lean in. Sebastian gripped onto Joseph’s shirt tighter as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian moved back just long enough to take a breath before he feels Joseph fingers grip onto his shoulders and pull him in. Joseph isn’t as experienced and didn’t tilt his head far enough causing some awkward forehead bumping but Sebastian doesn’t care. Sebastian just reaches up and cups Joseph's cheek with his hand. Joseph gripped onto Sebastian tighter only to have it all end too soon. They hear the Haunted just outside the building causing them to break away.

Sebastian stands. “We should get moving” 

“Yeah.” Joseph says as Sebastian helps him up.

“What’s the plan now?” Joseph asks looking at Sebastian.

“Same as before. We go to the hospital and take down Ruvic. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was pretty much my way of coping what really happens with Joseph. So lets just all pretend that this is what actually happens in the game ahahaha *distant sobbing* But this was a lot of fun to make and I really appreciate that someone took the time to read it! It's one of my first fics so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me so I can fix them.


End file.
